


шо в сумці?

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Murder
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: ед притащив додому трупа, але це не причина освальду припиняти вивчення своїх фінансових звітів.





	шо в сумці?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's in the bag?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653552) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 

> я вмію в пунктуацію, просто не вважаю за потрібне. і так: відсутність великих літер — це художній прийом.  
до речі, ось вам хедканон, про який ніхто не просив: освальд шокає вдома, а поза ним розмовляє російською.  
також ви можете прочитати мій переклад російською: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8519456

— шо в сумці? — запитав освальд не піднімаючи очей від фінансових звітів, які він вивчав.

ед злякано впустив сумку, що волочив до цього. він сподівався, що освальда не було вдома, так що йому б не довелося вигадувати виправдання.

— не мертв’як.

— _гаразд_, нам варто попрацювати над твоїми навичками брехати. спробуй звучати більш переконливо. шо в сумці? — запитав освальд все ще не піднімаючи погляду.

— _точно_ не мертв’як, — сказав ед дражнячи освальда.

освальд зітхнув — він був геть не в настрої для ігор.

— і чого ж ти притащив його _всередину_ дому замість того щоб залишити _знадвору_?

— що падає, але не стогне?

освальд заплющив очі і порахував до десяти.

— я в курсі що дощить, але це не відповідь на запитання.

— ну що ж, — ед взявся за сумку з одного краю, — я не буду копати могилу під цим дощем.

— я взагалі хочу знати хто це був?

— не той кого ти знав, повір.

якщо ед хотів змусити його грати в «двадцять питань»…

— і що ж він скоїв щоб заслужити безврємєнную кончіну?

— з чого ти взяв що це «він»?

знову ж таки не піднімаючи очей освальд спокійно відповів:

— бо ти вбиваєш лише тих жінок, з якими спав, а якби ти зрадив мені, то в сумці було б твоє тіло.

ед знову вронив сумку.

— це звучить скоріше збуджуюче ніж моторошно.

— це не мало бути ні тим ні іншим, лише констатація факту, і ти не наблизишся до мене поки не сходиш в душ.

— ти не заперечував минулого разу.

— минулого разу ми вбивали разом і я був все ще під впливом твого куражу від вбивства, а цього ти прибив сам, тож я не торкатимусь його крові.

— ти хоча б допоможеш перетягнути його?

— твоє вбивство – твої проблеми.

— а що якщо я скажу що це був журналіст-розслідувач, що винюхував про тебе?

це змусило освальда нарешті підняти очі.

— тоді б я сказав що є кращі методи владнати з такими як він.

— освальде… — сказав ед, бо ж вони обидва знали що освальд точно купу разів проштрикнув би репортера, або ж насадив його на свій ціпок. за чим ед би з радістю поспостерігав, і тепер жалкував, що не притягнув журналіста додому живим.

— ладненько, залиш його тут, а я попрошу ґейба розібратись із тілом. тепер йди в душ, у тебе кров на обличчі.

— зустрінемось нагорі? — з надією запитав ед. усе це уявляння вбиваючого освальда надихнуло його на декілька ідей.

— мені потрібно закінчити із цими звітами.

час грати брудно.

— але я залишив тіло у твоїй вітальні. хіба ти не хочеш _покарати_ мене?

освальд заплющив очі і різко вдихнув.

— прийми душ, я буду за п’ятнадцять хвилин.


End file.
